Noc
by Koefi
Summary: Krótko o tym do czego mogła doprowadzić samotność Naruto.


Kochasz noc. W ciągu dnia Oni się patrzą, wytykają palcami, śmieją się. Czasami za Twoimi plecami, a czasami prosto w Twoją twarz. Zdarza się, że kilku z nich gra przed Tobą, a Ty tak spragniony ludzkiego ciepła, ufasz im. Ufasz, choć wiesz, że to tylko gra. Ale mimo wszystko za każdym razem gdy pada cios jesteś... rozczarowany, ale nie zaskoczony. Spodziewałeś się tego, chociaż miałeś nadzieję, że tym razem będzie inaczej. Zwykle ich ciosy są płytkie, zadają je nieprecyzyjnie i zbyt szybko, zanim zdążysz się do nich przywiązać. Ale zdarzają się też na tyle głębokie, że ciężko jest ci się po nich podnieść. Ale to jesteś Ty, więc robisz to... Podnosisz się za każdym razem, patrzysz im w oczy i się do Nich uśmiechasz, a Oni odwracają wzrok. Udajesz, że wszystko jest w porządku, że twoje serce nadal jest całe. Potem odchodzisz by w zaciszu swojej małej klitki zaleczyć rany. Chociaż jest Ci ciężko to zawsze Ci się udaje, tylko za każdym kolejnym razem jest coraz trudniej i ciężej. Popękane serce jest bardzo trudne do uleczenia, nie da się tego zrobić samotnie. A Ty taki właśnie jesteś - samotny. Więc Twoje serce stale krwawi, gdy pojawiają się na nim coraz to nowe cięcia.

Właśnie z tego powodu często się zastanawiasz, kto jest tak naprawdę potworem. Ty czy Oni? Ty się taki urodziłeś, to nie twoja wina, ale Oni?

Oni są odpowiedzialni za swoje czyny, za to co Ci robią, jak patrzą, co mówią... Bo czasami słowa potrafią ranić głębiej niż jakiekolwiek ostrze. I Ty dobrze o tym wiesz i Oni również.

Och, ale słowa to nie Ich jedyna broń. Najczęściej wszyscy omijają Cię szerokim łukiem, ale czasami jakiś przechodzień popchnie Cię. Wtedy upadasz i nikt nie pomaga Ci wstać. Ci którzy aż tak się Tobą nie brzydzą posuwają się dalej. Czekają tylko, aż znajdziesz się w miejscu gdzie jest mniej ludzi i atakują. A Ciebie nikt nigdy nie obronił, nikt nie pomógł. Więc przełykając wciąż gorzkie łzy upokorzenia i bólu próbowałeś bronić się samemu, ale ich zawsze było kilku a Ty? Ty byłeś sam...

Kiedy siedziałeś w swoim pokoiku opatrując rany, czasami wydawało Ci się, że ktoś przy Tobie jest. Chciałeś żeby ktoś przy Tobie był. Więc udawałeś, że tak jest.

Znowu udawałeś...

Kiedy jakiejś nocy pojawił się ON, byłeś szczęśliwy. Tak po prostu. Bo okazało się że ON zawsze jest, był i będzie przy Tobie... w Tobie. Zamknięty i ukryty i tak samo samotny jak Ty. Więc pokochałeś noc.

Pokochałeś ją, bo ON przychodzi kiedy wszyscy śpią, kiedy Ty zamykasz oczy, odprężasz się i przestajesz być czujny. Zaczyna Szeptać Ci do ucha, a Ty słuchasz. Opowiada Ci niesamowite historie, koi twój ból, czasami po prostu jest. Zdarza się, że wkłada Ci obce myśli do głowy, mówi o rzeczach które możesz zrobić, a na które normalnie byś się nie zdobył. Wiesz, że nie możesz, powinieneś powiedzieć mu NIE, przegonić GO, zamknąć GO tam gdzie jego miejsce. Jednak problem jest w tym, że Ty chcesz GO słuchać. Jest jedyną... osobą która wie o Tobie wszystko, rozumie Cię, jest taka sama jak Ty... Więc zrobisz to co ON Ci powie. Odpłacisz się Im za swoje krzywdy. I nie będzie dla Ciebie w tym nic dziwnego, bo ON jest cały czas z tobą, chociaż nie zawsze jesteś tego świadomy, wpuściłeś GO, pozwoliłeś MU zostać i kierować sobą.

Kiedy w końcu staniesz nad płonącą Konohą, będą żałować. Będą żałować każdego raniącego słowa, każdego spojrzenia pełnego nienawiści i obrzydzenia, każdej krzywdy jakiej się na tobie dopuścili. Będą żałować, że się do Ciebie w ogóle zbliżyli... ale będą też żałować jak nigdy wcześniej, że istniejesz, że się urodziłeś, że ON jest cały czas z Tobą... w Tobie, ale najbardziej będą żałować, że nie wykończyli Cię gdy mieli szanse... bo teraz Twoja kolej. Poczują to samo co Ty. Na ich oczach pozabijasz ich bliskich... kobiety, dzieci, starców, mężczyzn... i nikt ich nie uratuje, bo od NIEGO nie ma ratunku. Jest tylko ból, rozpacz i ciemność. A gdzieś w tym wszystkim mały chłopiec pragnący uczucia.

A na samym końcu, gdy zostaną już zgliszcza, pośród tych gruzów będzie stał chłopiec, którego nikt nie pokochał. Mały, zagubiony chłopiec, który zaufał JEMU tak jak nikomu innemu wcześniej. A ON skrzywdził go tak jak nikt inny wcześniej. Bo chłopiec po raz pierwszy podarował w całości swoje popękane serce. A ON mu je wyrwał, zdeptał i wyrzucił.


End file.
